Love lenguage
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Edward want to talk to Bella and he needs to find a way to do it because she is with her headphones on.


**LOVE LANGUAGE**

**BELLA POV**

I'm sitting on the college garden… alone in a picnic table. Always alone. I have no friend; I have anyone by mi side. I'm with my headphones in my ears with my iPod Touch with a blue skin in my hand. I'm painting in a notebook, things without sense, just to pain, just to kill time.

That's all I do in a normal day at the school break.

I have a book on my bag, but now I don't feel like to read anything. It's like I would more different than the others just to take a stupid book.

A shadow moves near to me… with my eyes I see who he is. It's a boy. He is awesome. I thing I've see him at the school, but I don't know his name, as many is my classmate's names. I'm wondering what he is doing here with me. What does he want?

**EDWARD POV**

She is so cute. I've been watching her for two weeks but it was difficult to hide from my brothers, my sisters would be quieter but not my brothers. Jasper and Emmett are more… I don't know how to describe it. They like jokes, gossips and laugh at me (not in a bad way of course, but they like it) Emmett and Jasper are evil.

That's why I love Alice and Rosalie. As girlfriends they know how to manipulate a boyfriend so my brothers don't bother me more that the necessary.

It took me a day to be able to walk and sit next to Bella. That's all I know about her. Her name: Bella. Even her name sounds beautiful.

Bella is cute. Brunette, brown eyes, pale skin but she doesn't seen sick, just pale and her clothes are always different with a lot of colors along the black of some jeans or jacket. Rocky and funky.

Incredible.

I took my notebook with me because I'd seen her taking hers to do something, maybe she is doing homework. She looks smart.

I look at her, turning my face to the other side when she looks at me… What should I do? I've never been in this kind of situation. Liking a girl who seems to don't care about you.

"Nice day, right?" I ask jokingly. Girls like to laught, Emmett told me. Hell, I should study girls more, not just what my brothers, that means Emmett, told me. Bella just make a sing with her hand: the headphones. She can't hear me.

_Okey Edward, don't panic._

_Another try._

"Can I borrow your pen for a second?"

She looks at me and her pen. She heard me. Good. Good move Edward! I write something without sense on my notebook to pretend because I didn't need the pen. When I'm done I drive to pen to her and she takes it. Then: she follows with her job.

I scream inside.

Why have the girls to be that complicated?

The next day I wait for her. When she gets she is listening to music like yesterday and just right after she sits, she start to write on her notebook again. She is not listening to me so I need my put in action my other idea.

I have posit pack on my pocket. I can _speak_ to her and I want to.

I write: **WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING?** In a posit and I put it be side her, in the wooden of the bench and I leave the posit pack with the posit.

Bella looks at it and she smiles. _I love her smile_. She takes the pack and starts to write: **A VERY SPECIAL SONG**. I smile. I don't know what song is she talking about. _Which will be?_ I want to know.

So I ask: **CAN I LLISTEN TO IT?**

Bella says: **NO, I'M EMBARRACED**

We talk for a half an hour. About movies, songs, our age and all this things. I want to talk more with her, so I ask her about a number to call her, but she doesn't have any mobile phone. I wonder why she don't have phone but it don't think much about it. I can talk to her in the school and if I'm lucky, in a date.

She writes me a posit. She will be here tomorrow. I like the idea so I reply: **SOUND GOOD! I'LL SEE YOU THEN **with a smiley face.

Bella smiles before to leave and I watch her walking. She is something between cute and sexy.

It's Wednesday and I'm waiting for her. Knowing that she will come to talk to me. _I'm so happy! Wow I seem a girl waiting for her date I tell to myself_. I'm loking my mobile phone to konow the time. It's early. Just a few minutes and she will …

Bella appear in a flash and put a posit on my notebook, to make sure a see it: **NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN** she tells me. She is so cute! Obviously Bella wants to follow with our game/joke to speak writing and I feel like it. It's a great idea.

She is wearing the headphones again.

We talk and joke, saying silly things. Just to say things and laught, her laught is funny… in some way it's defferent but in a good way. I like her laught. Now she is more opened. When I say something "_offensive_" she push me and she does the same, writing obviously. This new Bella is even better that the cute and good one.

Her face turns a bit serius and I stop my joke. Maybe I really offenced her? She is writing on a posit: **WOULD YOU LIKE TO LISTEN TO MY SONG?** Her smile is not as happy as usual, but it take it as a good think. Be positive.

**I WOULD LIKE TO**

With a worry face she takes off her headphones and gives them to me. I put them on but I can't hear anything.

"That's weird. I don't hear anything" I tell to her. Speaking out loud.

Bella looks me at the eyes and her hand moves on the air: she is doing symbols. _She can't hear. Is she deaf?_ Her faces tell me everything, this is not a joke. She can't hear and is because of it that she was wearing headphones every time. I start to write in a posit because I don't have idea on any symbol to communicate.

I put a new posit on her notebook.

It says: **YOU'RE STILL BEAUTIFUL**

**NOTE**

**Hey, well I find this video in internet and I could't resist to write about it. I'm from Spain and I'm just lerning English so now you know why I have so many mistakes. I put the original video on my prophile, but it's a tumblr link because I just have this one. The post is on my tumblr so follow me if you feel like it :) Apart of the video I looked for pics about the clothes and extras for the story. **

**I hope you liked the story. It's my second in English.**

**PS: Spanish fans. If you are interested in a translation, tell me about it. I'm pretty good translating.**


End file.
